Knights of the Old Republic III The Lost General
by Domino5555
Summary: KOTOR III, as it was meant to be! On permanant hiatus.
1. KOTOR III Opening Crawl

**Hey, guys! Domino5555 here! This chapter is a reminder that I'm not done writing fan fiction, contrary to what some of you believe. But this time, I'm doing something that more than one Star Wars fan has hoped for: KOTOR III! I'm no modder, however, so don't expect .bik format cutscenes or any swoop races. Don't worry, though, you can expect to be entertained by this story. Also, be sure to look out for any ranting by the Sonicies (Sonic characters) that frequently interrupt the story. Well, at any rate, enjoy the show!**

* * *

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

* * *

**Sonic: Blah, blah, blah! Skip the intro, guys!**

**Shadow: Too late! We're playing the introduction crawl now!**

**Scourge: I'm tired of listening to your black mouth-**

**Knuckles: You're so racist!**

**Scourge: I am not!**

**Silver: Watch it!**

**Sonic: We're screwed.**

**Shadow: Now that you've called me black, prepare for your fate, you motherless-**

**Domino5555: Shadow, Scourge, please get along nicely. This is a special occasion for every KOTOR (and possibly Star Wars) fan reading this. So, I'll only say this once: don't ruin it for them. Everyone has been waiting for KOTOR III for years. It would be selfish if we can't even do the freaking opening crawl.**

**Shadow &amp; Scourge: Fine.**

* * *

**As I was saying, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

* * *

**STAR WARS**

**KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC III**

**THE LAST GENERAL**

* * *

**Rouge: This was the title you thought up? Lame.**

**Domino5555: I can easily activate the "Block all Sonicies" button if you don't shut up in five seconds.**

* * *

**A galaxy divided by war! In the aftermath of Darth Nihilus's attack on Citadel Station, dozens of worlds have seceded from the Republic, forming their own governments.**

**With the Jedi outlawed, the seemingly ageless Supreme Chancellor Cressa hopes that the conflict between Jedi and Sith will finally end.**

**This radical move doesn't stop individual historians, scientists, and researchers from studying the Jedi Order, however.**

**A decade after the destruction of Malachor V, a coalition of these people, led by the youthful and charismatic Milo Phillips, forms the Galactic Disciples. They prepare on an expedition to rebuild the Jedi Order and find their legendary general, Revan.**

**Meanwhile, on the edge of the Unknown Regions, an unknown threat lurks as it prepares to show the galaxy what the Dark Side of the Force truly is…**

* * *

**Such an awesome introduction, if I say so myself. Even my social skills teacher was impressed. I just hope that I will actually finish this story this time.**

**Shadow: Sounds like you need some motivation to finish KOTOR III. Oh, and make sure it isn't rushed like Obsidian rushed KOTOR II.**

**Sonic: Shadow, it's not their fault that KOTOR II is weaker than KOTOR I. Lucasarts ordered them to finish the game in time for Christmas.**

**Silver: While the TSLRCM makes KOTOR II more complete, I smelled a plot hole when Kreia and Atris were talking about the bombardment of Telos IV. They discussed how Revan ordered the fleet to bomb the planet, when in reality Malak who destroyed it.**

**Blaze: Also, I think that it was cut because of potential conflicts between Carth and a female Revan during the revelation.**

**Amy: Well, the canon Revan was male anyway, go figure.**

**Domino5555: All right, we are out.**

**Tails: Oh, no! No! No! Wait!**

**We are out of here. :)**


	2. KOTOR III Chapter One

**This is the first chapter of KOTOR III, as it was meant to be. Disclaimer: borrows much content from KOTOR III The Jedi Masters, but has original content as well, like Mission Vao and Zaalbar appearing in this story. I will try to keep as much originality as possible. Also, if any of you have read the KOTOR Comic Series, Zayne Carrick himself is in this story, as well as Jarael, Rohlan Dyre, T1-LB, and that Snivvian that I can't remember his name.**

* * *

**Sonic: So just how much content are you "borrowing" from KOTOR III The Jedi Masters?**

**Domino5555: Shut up!**

* * *

There was a colossal red vessel cruising the void of space. While it was an insignificant speck compared to the vacuum, it boasted technology 4000 years ahead of it's time and a length of 1600 meters.

* * *

**Tails: That's just a red Imperial-class Star Destroyer, isn't it?**

**Domino5555: Tails, piss off.**

* * *

As the crimson-shaded battlecruiser sailed along the eternal darkness, a red-and-black robed creature that looked like a mutated Duros approached the bridge.

"It calls to you, doesn't it?" the creature, whose name was the D'arth Sccarr, spoke.

"The galaxy of your past, the memory of the ultimate destruction, you have waited longer than any of us. Are you prepared?" Sccarr asked a mutated Rakata who was wearing similar robes.

The Rakata, whose name was the D'arth D'nath, answered, "I have waited since the fall of the great empire, and since I was destroyed, and since I was saved, I am not the one who needs to worry. This galaxy… this broken Republic, I can already hear it's death cry, and I am already responding. My answer… is it's destruction."

* * *

**Sonic: Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots.**

**Domino5555: Then be prepared to- huh? The heck? Who shut off the freaking power?!**

**Cosmo: The Eggman ghost did it.**

**Big: I'm hungry.**

**Knuckles: Where's the Master Emerald?**

**Sonic: Why are Amy and Sally right on top of me?**

**Shadow: Where's that da-**

**Domino5555: SHUT UP OR YOU'RE DEAD!**

* * *

Passing the unknown battleship were dozens of smaller warships, hundreds of shuttles, and thousands of snubfighters. But no matter what class of ship it was, they all shared the same color: blood-crimson. It wasn't a color chosen by accident, for such a shade of red would strike fear into all that opposed their fleet.

And if any were there to witness it, it would be a terrifying sight indeed, as the countless shapes of red penetrated the darkness of space.

* * *

**Sally: Um, when do we see Milo Phillips?**

**Domino5555: We're about to see him, hold on.**

* * *

A red-haired human was thrashing around in his sleep on his bed, trying to wake up from a hell of a nightmare that he could not escape.

He saw entire worlds crumble to dust instantly, as he heard the screams of those inhabitants as they died.

And finally, he screamed, as this nightmare was too much for him to handle.

He woke up at once, breathing in and out until he regained his senses of where he was and then his cyan eyes started blinking in relief.

* * *

**Cream: Is that Milo Phillips, Mr. Domino5555?**

**Domino5555: Cream, you don't need to be so formal. You can just call me Fives. But to answer your question, yes. It is him.**

* * *

Suddenly, the door to his quarters opened, with a slim young woman sporting golden hair and green robes that was similar to what Jal Shey Neophytes wore.

That's when Milo remembered where he was, on a passenger liner owned by Czerka Corporation, which was en route to Onderon.

He also remembered that the young woman was his assistant and that her name was Tsig.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Tsig asked, with a voice louder than she could control.

After Milo's ears rang from the impact of Tsig's high-pitched voice, he was able to answer casually, "Yeah, I'm okay."

* * *

**Sally: Looks like you and Tsig have something in common, Pinky.**

**Amy: Let me guess: it's something that we cannot control, which prevents us from getting a man?**

**Domino5555: Uh oh, this isn't going to end well. Tails, Charmy, Cream, and Cosmo, you might want to get down.**

**Sally: I don't know, maybe?**

**Amy: Well, you're wrong!**

**Julie-Su: Ranting will not get us anywhere!**

**Mina: You're not helping either, Jules!**

**Fiona: All of you, get a grip!**

**Big: I need my tacos!**

**Antoine: Where's my paperwork?**

**Domino5555: Enough of this! Stop shouting, you idiots!**

**Silver: Screw this! I quit being part of this freaking story!**

**Domino5555: Go get Silver, Shads! Make sure he doesn't do anything dumb.**

**Silver: Pizza Hut, I need a job.**

**Pizza Hut Manager: Who is this?**

**Shadow: What's going on here?**

**Silver: Domino5555 is an idiot and an enemy of Pizza Hut.**

**Shadow: Then you must die, for I will shoot you with my Pistol of Armageddon!**

**Blaze: Enough, Shadow!**

**Shadow: Ow! That burns!**

**Blaze: Silver, please. Just return to Domino5555, and we can enjoy each other for tonight, okay?**

**Silver: Well, okay.**

* * *

"I heard you scream, Doctor. Are you sure you're all right?" Tsig asked once more.

"Tsig, I just had this nightmare. Other than that, I'm okay." Milo answered honestly.

"Well, okay. Just stretch your legs around, unless if you want to sleep it off straight away. There's a big meeting tomorrow. I'd hate to see you pass out." Tsig said.

The young doctor nodded as he remembered why they were going to Onderon: to fund an expedition to find the legendary Jedi warrior known simply as "Revan".

If he studied his history lessons correctly, and he was sure that he did, Revan was first a major figure during the Mandalorian Wars.

He rebeled against Jedi isolationism during those wars as dozens of worlds were exterminated.

He finally found his momentum when he discovered news of the Mandalorian genocide of the Cathar.

While the Jedi Council were assessing the situation, thousands of innocents were being slaughtered.

And this was the reason why Revan and Malak went to war in the first place along with their own cabal of other like-minded Jedi known as the Revanchists.

They helped the Republic gain momentum through their victories until Mandalore the Ultimate was finally defeated by Revan at the Battle of Malachor V.

Even after that final battle, Revan and Malak apparently felt that their duty wasn't done.

They went to the Unknown Regions to find the leftover Mandalorians, but they returned as Sith Lords.

Thus, the Jedi Civil War began, with the Jedi Order being pitted against Revan's Sith Empire.

This was when many people started hating the Jedi, or maybe it was even before then, when the Jedi Council seemed apathetic at the plight of the galaxy.

Either way, the Jedi Order received a horrible reputation due to Revan and Malak's attacks, and the fact that people had no perception of the difference between the Jedi and the Sith.

Conviently enough, Revan was soon turned on by his own apprentice, Malak.

The Jedi, in their most controversial decision, decided to wipe Revan's memory in order to defeat Malak.

While it did work in the long run, the effects of it didn't appear overnight.

That's when Revan disappeared, a year after the JCW ended.

And after Darth Nihilus's attack on Citadel Station, that's when the Jedi Order became outlawed.

Milo wasn't the only one interested in Revan, he had an entire coalition of people wanting to find Revan under his command.

Add to that, several of the great factions were sending diplomats to the meeting on Onderon.

The Galactic Republic would most likely send former Jedi Master Bastila Shan, who would be accompanied by her bodyguard Mira, recognizable by her red hair and her blue robes identical to Zeison Sha Warrior Armor, or Grand Admiral Carth Onasi, commander of the Coruscant Fleet.

And as the Overlord of his Droid Army, HK-47 would be the ambassador of the Droid society.

* * *

**Shadow: For some reason, I find it hard to believe that a serial-killer robot would serve as a diplomat.**

**Omega: I agree, for it is the way of the universe for meatbags to be in control.**

**Domino5555: Now that you have used HK-47's favorite word, you shall be kicked!**

**Omega: No, I won't. You dumbass director.**

**Domino5555: Now that you've called me a dumbass, you will certainly be-**

**Shadow: Not if I have anything to say about it!**

**Domino5555: Where did you get that gun?**

**Shadow: Just forget that Omega said "meatbag," or I will shoot you right between your red eyes.**

**Domino5555: Oh, fine! You win!**

* * *

There was one more great faction, known as simply "the Company."

This "Company" was so mysterious that no one even knew who their representative would be.

However, one thing was certain: this "Company" had dealings with Revan before.

Naturally, that would be a reason for the Company to want to find Revan.

Finally, a group of Tarisians who survived the destruction of their planet would be sending the blue-skinned Twi'lek Mission Vao and her Wookiee companion Zaalbar for the meeting.

* * *

**Sonic: Finally, some originality. This might be better than Star Wars The Old Republic, after all.**

**Metal Sonic: Oh, yeah?**

**Domino5555: Metal Sonic! There's no way in or out of here besides the normal way, being invited or being kicked! How the heck can you just appear out of thin air?**

**Metal Sonic: By using Chaos Control.**

**Shadow: Good, we can use it to escape this jackass.**

**Sonic: Did you just call Domino5555 a "jackass?"**

**Shadow: Yes, I did. And now we're leaving.**

**Domino5555: Tough luck, because I'm activating my Chaos Jamming Field!**

**Shadow: DON'T!**

**Domino5555: Jamming field active!**

**Knuckles: What is a Chaos Jamming Field supposed to do?**

**Silver: Obviously, it makes the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Chaos Control useless, idiot!**

* * *

"Hey, Doctor! Wake up!" Tsig's ringing voice shouted.

"What? I'm awake. What?" Milo asked.

"If you wanted to put some clothes on, your locker's right there." Tsig pointed to Milo's locker.

Milo quickly became slightly embarrassed at wearing just his undershirt and shorts, and kneeled down to his locker to get his black jacket, as well as his trousers and boots.

* * *

**Shadow: Are we done yet?**

**Domino5555: No, but you have been kicked!**

**Shadow: I shall have my revenge!**

**Scourge: Thank you for getting rid of that black nuisance. I couldn't take another second of it anymore.**

**Domino5555: Don't thank me, because you're next!**

**Scourge: Curse you, Domino5555!**

* * *

Milo put on his clothes and found his extra belongings, which included 750 Credits, some sonic and ion charges from his uncle's days as a miner at Peragus, and his coalition badge.

The young doctor walked around the passenger quarters as he paced the hallways to talk with some other people.

Like, for instance, some of his colleagues that were on this Czerka passenger liner in transit to Onderon.

Milo also found a Wookiee passenger and some creature that was fish-like and had no idea what the hell it was.

* * *

**Knuckles: I know! It's a fish! No! It's what a Wookiee looks like when you shave them.**

**Domino5555: You, Omega! Make him silent!**

**Omega: On it!**

* * *

After briefly talking with the creature, he went to the door on his left to reveal a middle-aged woman and six children.

"Can we help?" The woman asked.

"I'm just stretching my legs. Is this some kind of classroom?" Milo asked as he observed the datapads and holobooks.

"Not exactly, but your description is close enough. My name is Mrs. Abby, and these other students are Jason, Lisa, Rebecca, Daniel, Samuel, and Katie." The teacher introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Milo said. "My name is Milo Phillips. But you can just call me 'Milo', is that okay?"

"It sure is, Milo." Daniel stated.

"We're from the Chodo Elementary School on Telos. The younglings got such good grades this year, we decided to go on a history field trip to Onderon. Not to mention, we will pay our respects to the world that gave our planet new life. Would you like to join us?" Abby invited.

"Sure thing, Miss. I'm actually a doctor in history." Milo stated.

"A doctor?" Abby asked. "You look so young. Maybe you should be leading the class."

"That's all right. I acted as a second-in-command to the teacher in many of my history classes." Milo recalled. "Things... sort of went crazy every time."

"Huh. Lisa here was about to explain what she had learned in her last lesson." Abby said.

"Go on, kids. I promise I won't laugh."

"Um, okay, Milo." Lisa said nervously. "After the big battle of Telos, lots of peoples became unhappy. They did not like the other peoples, so they decided to become their own peoples. The galaxy became, uh, four, five, seven, er, ten great factytions..."

Milo resisted the urge to slap his forehead as Lisa began to stutter.

"A little bit stuck, Elizabeth? Never mind. What about you, Jason?" Abby asked another student who was evidently less nervous.

"There were five great factions, the Republic, the Droids, the Exchange, the Czerka, and the Company."

Milo sighed in relief, as Jason got it right this time.

"Very good, class. Did the doctor have any other questions?" Abby asked,

"What do you know about Revan?" Milo inquired, not knowing the hell that was about to be unleashed.

* * *

**Rouge: I detect a massive ranting coming up, don't you?**

**Sonic: So do I!**

**Amy: Me too!**

* * *

"Revan was a nasty man! He killed a woman called Mandy Lorian." Daniel said.

* * *

**Rouge: See? What did I tell you?**

**Silver: Seriously? Mandy Lorian? Oh my god. This is madness.**

**Domino5555: Madness? This isn't madness. THIS IS STAR WARS!**

**Silver: [Screams]**

* * *

"No, you sillyhead! He was a general! He fought on our side!" Rebecca objected.

"Then who's side was Mandy on?" Dan asked.

There was a huge amount of ranting in the classroom as datapads and holobooks started to go flying.

Finally, Milo and the teacher put an end to the chaos by clearing something up: that it was the Mandalorians that Revan fought in the Mandalorian Wars.

"I'm afraid we haven't gone over the Mandalorian Wars yet. Is there something else you wanted to know from our class?" Abby said.

"What do you know about Onderon?" Milo asked plainly, hoping that there wouldn't be anymore rants.

"It's really big, and the queen wears funny hats." Samuel answered.

Milo blinked in confusion for a moment until he realized that Sam had meant the queen's crown.

"That's... very good for a ten-year old." Milo said.

* * *

**Tails: Is this stereotyping people who haven't finished puberty yet?**

**Domino5555: No, not really. But if you ask any silly questions again, I will reveal what you and Cosmo do when you think no one's looking.**

**Tails: You're bluffing. She and I made sure we disabled all electrical devices.**

**Domino5555: You just spilled the beans, idiot.**

* * *

"One last thing, though. What do you know about the big battle of Telos?" Milo inquired.

"An evil Jedi named Darth came to Telos to eat us all. Everyone had a nasty time, until a general named... someone came along with Mandy Lorian and blewed him up. The end." Katie answered.

Milo left the classroom and entered another room.

This room was occupied by an Aqualish weapons merchant, who wasn't happy with Milo barging in there.

"It's always the same thing. Humans never knock!" The businessman griped.

"Well, I'd hate to change tradition." Milo joked.

"Wait! You're the blonde woman's friend, right?" The alien asked.

"Yes, Tsig is my friend. Why do you ask?" Milo inquired.

"Well, I made a blaster for her, but she didn't like how it looked. I just finished repainting it for her. Could you get it to her?" The arms dealer requested.

* * *

**Tails: A person that cares about the color of their blaster? Seriously?**

* * *

"Sure. I can get it to her." Milo said.

"Thank you, human. You have my gratitude." The Aqualish thanked.

Milo walked to Tsig's room and showed her the blaster.

"What is this, Doctor?" Tsig asked.

"There was this Aqualish weapons merchant who made you this blaster." Milo explained.

"He did? Well, thank you. Why don't you hold on to it for now? I can take it when things get rough." Tsig stated.

Milo agreed as he went back to his room and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

**Sonic: Well, I say, that went surprisingly well.**

**Tails: You know the worst part of The Jedi Masters mod is?**

**Domino5555: Huh?**

**Tails: Mission wasn't in it.**

**Domino5555: No, never mind.**

**Metal Sonic: Argh. Mother kark.**

**Sonic: You know the worst part about Tsig's blaster was?**

* * *

**Here comes Sonic's spirit crusher.**

* * *

**Domino5555: I'm done. That's just it.**

**Sonic: You don't what the color of it actually is.**

* * *

**Actually, that's a good point.**


	3. KOTOR III Chapter Two

**Hey, guys! We're back with Chapter Two of KOTOR III, with Sonic and co. to deliver their rants!**

* * *

**Sonic: Hi everybody!**

**Shadow: I am the crazy security guard around here!**

**Omega: I'm a robot.**

**Domino5555: And now, we will get back to Milo's journey as he arrives at the meeting on Onderon!**

**Silver: I still hold to my convictions that you're an idiot and an enemy of Pizza Hut.**

**Domino5555: Frankly, Silver, I don't give a damn about what you think.**

**Blaze: I do!**

**Knuckles: Can we get started already?**

* * *

Seventeen hours after Milo Phillips went to bed, the Czerka passenger liner finally arrived in the Onderon system.

Soon, orbital shuttles began transporting passengers to the city of Iziz, where the planet's only spaceport could be found.

Milo and Tsig boarded one shuttle, while others departed on other shuttles.

Most of the shuttles would be going to the spaceport, but some had clearance to enter the Royal Palace's hangar.

Milo's shuttle was one of those priviledged few spacecraft that had such permission.

And as his shuttle started taking off, Milo spotted the class he met earlier board another shuttle.

Seeing as this didn't matter, Milo just focused on the 30 minute trip to the surface.

* * *

As Milo and Tsig left the shuttle after it arrived at Onderon's palace, a group of Onderonian soldiers personally greeted them, one of which was a blue-uniformed Lieutenant, and the others were brown-clad grunts.

"Welcome to Onderon! I am Lieutenant Quinn of the Onderon Military, here to escort you to the throne room." The officer stated.

"You may do so then, Lieutenant." Milo responded happily.

The Onderon Soldiers took them to a thoroughly decorated throne room.

There were red, white, and blue balloons, as well as yellow T3 utility droids carrying trays serving Tarisian ale, the walls and flooring were clad with rainbow paint, and there was a large table that had both food and wine.

Also, all of Milo's colleagues that were invited here were socializing as an aqua chassis protocol droid entered the throne room with Queen Talia.

"Greetings! I am O-3PO, protocol droid of her imminence, Queen Talia of Onderon!" The protocol droid announced. "Would you like some refreshments? We have several fine beverages available."

Milo face-palmed as Tsig said, "No, thank you. I'm fine."

* * *

**Sonic: How many credits are you willing to bet that O-3PO turns out to be more annoying than C-3PO?**

**Silver: Ten! No, wait! Twenty-five!**

**Shadow: Nice one, pot-head!**

**Silver: Thank you. It takes centuries of time travel to be properly irrelevant.**

**Scourge: Enough to bankrupt Domino5555!**

**Domino5555: No, enough to kick this green racist.**

**Scourge: This isn't the end! I shall have my revenge!**

**Domino5555: Like hell.**

* * *

"You! Young lady in the green robes! Are you the doctor?" Talia inquired regally.

"Erm..." Milo said, nervously.

"Eyes to the right, your majesty. I'm only a simple assistant." Tsig said, humbly.

"Your highness," Milo greeted as he bowed.

"My apologies for taking so long. It's been years since I've held a delegation like this." Talia explained.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" Milo offered.

"Thank you, but your best form of assistance would be to simply keep your head down." Talia stated.

"Why? I've spent years on this project, quite possibly even longer than the Jedi Civil War!" Milo exclaimed.

"Onderon was only chosen for this meeting because of it's status as neutral ground." Talia answered.

* * *

**Rotor: As I recall, Kreia predicted that Onderon would remain in the Republic for centuries to come, and it's only been about a decade since- ah!**

**Antoine: I recommend that you leave Fives alone while he is doing his writing.**

**Domino5555: Where the hell did you get that gun, Antoine?**

**Shadow: I lent it to him just in case you needed someone, say, deleted.**

**Domino5555: You're reminding me of SWTOR's HK-51. Please don't reference SWTOR while I'm working, okay?**

* * *

"The Republic is overcautious because of it, Taris has fears about wasting their money on a botched project, the Company is overstepping, and that droid..." Talia unintentionally trailed off.

"What's the Republic's problem?" Milo inquired.

"I don't know, but something is panicking the lead diplomat. Something to do with the droid leader." Talia confessed.

"What do you know about Taris's concerns?" Milo queried.

"Taris recently became a major banking world, backed by millions of resources, including, but not limited to, Tarisian Ale, Telosian Spice, Muja Fruit, Bantha, Mynock, and Nerf meat, Alderaanian Wine, Dantooine Wheat, Nova Crystals, Durasteel, and Duraplast. Much of the Duraplast and Durasteel came from the city wreckage and Tarisian banks now rival those of Muunilist." Talia explained.

* * *

**Rotor: I thought Taris wouldn't be settled until another- oops! Never mind! Never mind!**

**Sally: Good, because I don't want you introducing anymore plot holes.**

**Domino5555: While I appreciate your support for me, your highness, know that I still object to you being paired with Sonic.**

* * *

"Why the hell do you keep mentioning the Company? What Company?" Milo demanded.

"How should I know? They are a real secretive group." Talia spoke.

"And do you mean HK-47 by 'that droid'?" Milo asked.

"I do believe so. He says he's leading the new droid order. Simple arrogance if you ask me." Talia answered.

"Damn right you are." Milo agreed. "But let's get on with the meeting. The sooner we finish the meeting, the sooner we can find Revan."

"Apart from that, one last piece of advice: keep your head, doctor. These negotiators are so anxious that a stray spark could ignite them to a riot." Talia warned.

"Republic delegates arriving, your majesty!" Lieutenant Quinn announced.

As Milo expected, Bastila Shan and Carth Onasi came through the palace doors along with Bastila's bodyguard Mira and Carth's son Dustil.

"So, you're the scientist? The doctor?" Bastila asked.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" Milo spoke.

"Nothing, I suppose. You're just a little, and just a little, young." Bastila answered.

"As I recall, I myself found it a little unusual for such a prodigy in Battle Meditation to be so young." Carth recalled.

* * *

**BLOOPER ALERT! BLOOPER ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

**Sonic: Yeah, about that. Her "Battle Meditation". Those two are the most opposite words ever, aren't they?**

**[Laughter]**

**Shadow: Yeah, one might as well call it her "Fight Yoga"!**

**[Double Laughter]**

**Domino5555: You do realize this is being read on the internet, right?**

**Shadow: Oh, sh*t! Is this still on?**

**[Laughter]**

* * *

"Yeah, good point, Dad." Dustil agreed.

"Is her majesty ready to proceed?" Bastila asked.

"Her majesty is putting her foot down, Bastila." Talia answered. "This meeting will not proceed until all delegates arrive."

Dustil rolled his eyes in frustration as Mira said, "I think that means we'll wait."

"Taris delegates arriving, your majesty!" Quinn announced.

A group of four entered the throne room; a Twi'lek female, a Wookiee warrior, a Human male, and an Arkanian Offshoot woman.

"The name's Vao, Mission Vao." The Twi'lek woman greeted.

"And I am a gentle Wookiee named Zaalbar." The furry beast grunted.

"I am Zayne Carrick and this is my friend, Jarael." The Human introduced himself and the Arkanian Offshoot.

"Good to see you again, Mission." Bastila said.

"Likewise, Bastila." Mission agreed.

"Droid delegates arriving, your majesty!" Quinn shouted.

Half-a-dozen of Hunter-Killer Droids entered the palace, among them, the durasteel grey HK-50 units armed with Sonic Disruptors, the icy-blue eyed HK-51 droids who used Mandalorian Heavy Repeaters, the feminine Hunter-Killer droid HK-55 whose charm was more than outmatched by her proficiency with a Disruptor Rifle, and finally everyone's favorite (or-not-so-favorite) assassin droid, HK-47, who was equipped with an Aratech Sniper Rifle with a tri-light scope.

"Statement: HK-47 has arrived and is ready to be served." HK-47 greeted.

"That wasn't what you used to say." Bastila observed.

"Mocking Statement: Did I hear air escaping? My audio receptors detect a wheezing." HK unnecessarily stated.

"Arrogant assassin!"

"Master stealer!"

"Traitor!"

"Meatbag!"

"Oh my god, make it stop already!" Milo complained.

Bastila and HK did so.

"Company delegates arriving, your majesty!" Quinn announced.

A group of five entered the throne room, four of them looked like they were yellow Sith Troopers, and the fifth was a blue-skinned humanoid with black hair.

Sensing that trouble was about to be sparked, Milo summoned his colleagues away from the throne room as the Company delegation entered.

"I hope I'm not interrupting everyone." The humanoid spoke.

"Further Mockery: Wonderful, more air escaping." HK spoke in mockery.

"While you're here, I don't suppose you could tell us the name of your company, could you?" Milo requested.

"You assume we have a name? How interesting." The Company delegate observed.

"Company my rear bolts." HK retorted.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." The blue-skinned ambassador said.

"Irritated Answer: Hm. Jealous of a useless organic meatbag that deserves death? I must have that emotion somewhere in my memory banks." HK answered in frustration.

* * *

**E-123 Omega: Unbelievable, another useless robot who uses "meatbag".**

**Shadow: In the defense of HK-47, he began using that term long before you did!**

**Domino5555: Silence, both of you!**

**Amy: When HK was calling Bastila "master stealer", do you think that he meant-**

**Sally: Shut up, fan-girl!**

**Amy: I'm not perverted! You're just jealous because I like Sonic!**

**Sally: Keep it up, and I will strike you down!**

**Domino5555: No cat fights in my studio!**

**Sonic: No!**

* * *

"HK-47, there is no need to be so rude to our guests." Mission scolded.

"Retort: But Kannos is a useless organic meatbag who does deserve death for corrupting the Genoharadan ideals!" HK responded.

* * *

**Rotor: Since this will never be restored in KOTOR 2 anyway, could I please tell this to everyone anyways?**

**Domino5555: The Sith Lords Restoration Project was originally going to restore the Genoharadan until Dashus screwed up, so yeah, you can tell them.**

**Rotor: Thank you, sir.**

**Antoine: You are such a kiss-ass.**

**Rotor: Anyways, the Genoharadan was originally the main focus of Nar Shaddaa, not the Exchange. The leader of the Genoharadan on Nar Shaddaa would be Dessicus, who would detonate the Jekk Jekk Tarr in a desperate, but ultimately futile attempt to kill the Exile.**

**Sally: Who are you and what did you do with the real Rotor?**

**Antoine: I did say he was a kiss-ass!**

**Domino5555: I'm just done. That's it!**

* * *

Suddenly, there was a large explosion, not in the throne room, but it apparently occurred in the hallways adjacent to the throne room, judging from the noise and the fact the bodies of Milo's colleagues were sent flying.

"Query: Are explosions in your palace commonplace, your majesty?" HK asked.

"What? No!" Talia exclaimed.

"Mocking Query: Hey, HK, what did you mean by the Genoharadan?" Mission said mockingly.

Before HK had time to answer, an black pigtailed assassin wearing a black tunic entered the room.

"Kannos! I have come for your blood on behalf of those you have wronged!" The human assailant shouted.

"Confused Statement: Well, that was... interesting timing." HK observed.

"You would even attack me here, droid?" Kannos asked.

"You framed me!" HK accused Bastila.

"I did not!" Bastila shot back!

"Watch it, HK!" Mira warned.

"We're screwed." Mission observed as she and her delegates snuck away.

"Oh, no." Queen Talia said.

"Guards!" Kannos yelled as he ran out of the palace like the coward he apparently was.

The yellow armored Company guards pulled out their guns and started attacking the Republic and Droids.

"Assassination protocols initiated." HK-47 analyzed.

"Ready!" HK-55 said.

"Here we go!" Mira shouted as she pulled out her blaster pistols.

Carth did the same, and Bastila ignited her yellow Double-Bladed Lightsaber, as Dustil did so with his white blade.

"Doctor! We've got to get out of here!" Tsig shouted as she and Milo started running to escape the fight in the palace.

When they got out, however, they had discovered that the streets of Iziz weren't any better.

In fact, it practically became a three-way war between the Republic, the Droids, and the Company in the city.

"So much for the funding." Tsig sighed.

"Yeah, this day has just been added to my "Days that Suck" list." Milo agreed. "Well, no matter, we've got to find some sort of shuttle that can get us out of here. Oh, and here's your blaster."

Milo handed Tsig the blue-painted blaster and Tsig had found a spare quarterstaff that she had in her locker.

"Take this, Doctor. It will provide some measure of defense." Tsig said as she gave Milo the melee weapon.

Milo took it and they ran faster and faster to find the spaceport.

* * *

**Sonic: Looks like things just got a hell of a lot more interesting.**

**Shadow: I'll second that.**

**Silver: While I still hold to my convictions that you are an idiot and an enemy of Pizza Hut, I have decided that you are actually a good idiot instead of a bad one like Eggman.**

**Knuckles: Yeah, don't forget that the only reason we're here is because you helped us significantly in our last damn battle with Eggman.**

**Domino5555: Aw, thanks guys. I thank you, tiny friends.**


End file.
